


Cup of Tea

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The photographer sets the Danseur up for a blind date with one of his models.Yuuri loves Phichit, really he does. It's just that he rather just not be personal around people. So dates are just not his cup of things. Crushes, now those he can do. He kinda has had several.And if all of them in one way or another resemble his first one, just means he has a type.





	Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 129 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Don't know how I got to this one. Maybe it's because it's so different from the ones I'm currently plotting out. 
> 
> Any Asks and messages about possible story ideas, should be sent to [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) That is also where you can show me support. :}

Yuuri enters the coffee-shop and for the first time in under a year hopes his favorite barista is not working that day. See, he has no problem secretly swooning over a guy while enjoying his tea in a corner booth overseeing the register, but he wouldn't feel right if he ended up ignoring his date the entire time to do so. 

That said, he can't believe he's here for a date. Phichit knows his feelings and still from all the places, he picked this one for the blind date. And of course the barista is at work. 

Yuuri tries to not get week knees looking at the pale skinned, blue eyed, silver haired, man. Phichit is certain his hair color isn't natural, but then again how often is it natural for a young man to have silver locks. Today though Yuuri won't find himself mumbling his order at the till, nope, instead he goes to the part of the coffee shop that is waited on. 

Sitting there, waiting for the waitress to come over, Yuuri contemplates if he should order something different than his usual. But as Phichit was very clear that he gave the date his order as significant mark to look for he decides not to upset his roommate. Especially as Yuuri is certain the guy must have a hard drive full of pictures he does not want to get out. So like a good boy, he orders a large bubble tea peach, a small piece of apple pie and the coffee Phichit had told him to get.

He's still wondering what to do with that coffee once his date decides not to approach him. There is no way he'll drink it himself, coffee makes him jittery and ruins the little sleep he already gets. He smiles. When his date is a no show, something he doesn't doubt, he'll make the coffee to go and go over to Phichit's studio and force feeds it to his friend. 

His eyes sneak of to the barista again, knowing that the man is fixing his order right now. As a trained Ballet danseur, currently in the assemble but hopefully soon a soloist, he can't help himself appreciate the gracefulness in the man's motions. Unlike what Phichit thinks it was that what had piqued his interest at first. The looks, well that was just an added bonus. 

Since moving to Paris from Detroit he had been longing to find a new interest. Maybe it wasn't healthy to always wanting a person to swoon over, for Yuuri though it helped him with his dancing. It always did. Ever since his very first crush.

He'd only been twelve, but the moment his dance teacher had taken him to the Russian troupe performing in Tokyo, there had been that one dancer that stole his heart. The young boy had been ethereal in his solo. And at only sixteen he had been revered as a prodigy. Somebody Yuuri had longed to be able to perform with. Poorly shortly after Yuuri had started in his first troupe in Detroit, this young man had had an accident which made him retire long before his prime. 

Once Phichit had found Yuuri's old posters though, he had declared that Yuuri had a type. He looks at the nimble movements of the barista, he can see the smile he gives at the waitress when he hands over the order. A truly beautiful smile. But as always, Yuuri feels there is something off. There is always something off. Because no matter how beautiful the smile, how light the skin, how blue the eyes, and how silver the hair, Yves isn't Victor. There will be a French and not a Russian accent when he speaks English to Yuuri. 

So what if Phichit is right. So what if Yuuri can only feel anything for men that look like Victor Nikiforov, as a photographer he had to admit the man was beautiful. And as he had taken up modeling after his dance career was over there were more than enough photo's for other men to try to emulate his looks. Leaving enough chances for Yuuri to swoon a bit here and there, without the chance of anything more. 

He hears the door open and a very familiar voice chime about. He's shocked to see Phichit walk in, sure his studio is around the corner, sure it's lunchtime, sure the last time he had set Yuuri up for a blind date he had stayed in the recital hall, that is no reason to come and check in on him. Plus he had brought somebody with him. 

There is a shock when Yuuri realizes that this person might very well be his date. Why would Phichit come along? Unless the man doesn't know it's a date and he's going to do the 'Oh, look there is my friend. Oh you were stood up, we'll join you. Oh no, I forgot an appointment, you'll keep him company' routine. Those always makes him feel like a charity case. Although Phichit never did them, and had always been very vocally against them in college. Then again, they did usually ended up with Yuuri at least spending some time with the other person. 

He tries not to be too obvious when he checks out the man next to his best friend through the reflection of the window. He's certain he's seen him before. Blond on top, darker hair down the back, a bit of a goatee and as far as Yuuri can see his eyes are a shade of green. A truly good looking man, and as far as Yuuri can sense he looks like a joyful person. But somehow he can't imagine this man to have a poodle, he looks like a cat person.

What was Phichit thinking. Sure he had said he was going to cure Yuuri from his one type of guy obsession, but this man does nothing to him. If having to spend a whole date with somebody like him is supposed to cure him, the botched dates in school should have done so years ago. No, this will be yet an other waste of his time. 

It's because of the reflection he can see Phichit point him out to the man. He sees the smile form and the eager nod. Apparently he is approved off, all there is left is to at least be polite when he introduces himself. So when both of them leave the shop with their drinks in hand he is completely left for words. Wait, did he miss something. Surprised he turns to his tea and takes a large sip. So he wasn't approved? Then what was that smile about? He closes his eyes in the hope to calm his nerves.

"Excuse me. You are Yuuri, Phichit's friend." The voice is smooth, barely a Russian lilt to the English words, and it makes Yuuri bolt up.

There next to his table is no other than Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri blinks. Did he just ask if he was Phichit's friend. "You are not?" Victor looks at the table before looking at Yuuri again. Oh, he should answer. But as he is certain he'll have no idea how to speak right now he just nods. And there it is, the one thing Yuuri has always missed in every other crush, the most infectious heart-shaped smile. 

Yuuri can only stare when his childhood crush seats himself across the table from him and downs the coffee in one go. 

He has to agree with Phichit. There is no better way to cure one of looking for a replacement if you can provide the original. And at that moment he remembers where he'd seen that other man before. Christophe Giacometti, best friend and agent of the man in front of him. Of course he came to check him out. And he got approved. At that Yuuri starts to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
